


Mentor

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith wants to make sure Shiro is good. Adam is amused even if he doesn't want to admit it.Oneshot/drabble





	Mentor

Adam had finally had enough of all of this. He had to just say something to his boyfriend. It was time.

"You really need to set up some boundaries with that Keith kid you're always hanging around, Takashi."

Takashi Shirogane, Shiro for short, wasn't bothered though. He just smiled. "Well I mean, I'm his mentor. He just likes to be around me."

"...he breaks into our apartment and watches you sleep."

"Just to make sure I'm okay!"

Despite it all, Adam huffed out a small laugh. He loved his boyfriend. Even though they were all really ridiculous. 


End file.
